Apology Accepted
by Daddy Elric
Summary: Drunk!Roy. Roy throws a bottle at Edward, and the chimera runs off. Rose finds him. No real pairings. Oneshot.


Wanted to do a scene like this. xD We apologize for typoes, We had to upload fast this morning. Tousan was bugging Us.

**Pairing**: Not really any, since it's like a loved-pet-and-master relationship. Unless you want there to be a pairing: then its your choice of characters from below.

**Disclaimer**: Dun own!

-------------------------------------------------

**APOLOGY ACCEPTED**

/Others have excuses.../

The sound of breaking glass; a frightened yelp as the small blonde turned, crouched and leapt swiftly out of the way in one move, the bottle missing his head by the breadth of a hair and deciding to shatter against the wall instead, splattering bourbon everywhere. The fear in the small one's eyes was evident as he left the drunk man slumped against the kitchen cupboards, but still conscious, roaring incoherently after him as the door swung freely on its hinges, hitting the door monotonously every once in a while.

He didn't know how long he ran for, but he did know it'd been for a while. Finally he stopped, blonde hair swinging freely, as its tight braid had come unravelled in the confusion. He panted for a moment, the images of tonight's event flashing through his mind over and over. Finally he let out a whimper, tail and ears drooping as he sank to the ground, huddling.

-------------------------------------------------

Rose Mustang was not a girl to be trifled with.

And when she came home from a short vacation over the weekend (the next morning) to find her uncle slumped against the cupboards (yells toned down to simple mutters but still going on drunkenly about "stupid cat" and "got in my way" and so on) and the catboy they'd taken in missing, she nearly lost it. She immediately dropped the bags she was carrying, reached down, grabbed his shirt collar, and wrenched Roy off the floor. "Where did he go!" she demanded. Roy mumbled something about a bottle and "ran out the door", but Rose didn't pay attention and simply dropped him, turning tail and marching out the door. Roy cracked his head off the counter and lay there once more, dazed.

-------------------------------------------------

He was curled up under a bush, shivering to try to keep warm, though it was in vain. Frost clung to his fur and hair, and he was quite freezing. He'd dug a small hollow with his claws, but it wasn't enough to keep him really warm.

What had... Roy done to him? He looked at his paws, questioning them silently. What happened to you? They gave no answer. Maybe that translated to 'nothing'... He shook his head, shifting and pushing himself up. Someone was coming.

-------------------------------------------------

And this someone wasn't going to stop till she found him. And when she did... "Ed!" Rose sank to her knees, placing her hands on his sides to pull him to her chest, stroking his ears. The tiny chimera didn't answer, but he did cling to her, and he wasn't going to let her go. "Ed, are you alright?" The scared boy didn't answer, just buried his face in her shoulder. She smiled softly, standing with the small blonde in her arms. "No, you're not. Come on, let's go home." When this was met with a squeak of fright, she shook her head, shifting him up a little higher. "He won't hurt you."

-------------------------------------------------

Roy finally sat up, rubbing his bruised skull absently as he peered around the room. Whiskey and broken glass on the floor.. He'd have to clean that up. What had... transpired? Ah... that's right. Ed had run off... he'd scared him off.

The door slammed shut, and Roy looked up to be greeted with a rather angry looking Rose and a blonde furball. He stood, took a step toward them. When Edward gave a whimper, he stopped approaching and stood uneasily, hands hovering at his sides as if he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do.

Rose glared at him, stance defensive. "You just had to do that to him, didn't you, Taisa!" She wasn't going to be forgiving this time. Roy had never pulled something like this before, and she knew it was all because of the drinks. She'd never liked it, never since that night as a child with her father. She didn't enjoy it when Roy drank, because she was scared of something like that occurring, and apparently it was possible, by the display her uncle had put on last night.

Roy looked down, shifting uneasily. "I know you won't accept it and I know it's not enough," he began, "but.."

Rose cut him off. "Don't want to hear it, Taisa. You did what you did, and you scared him." _You scared me.. _

The Taisa's expression became quite pained. "I know. Give him here."

Rose stiffened, but passed the chimera over, to Ed's imminent disgust, and he tried to cling to Rose, but she managed to slip out of his grasp and he was left in Roy's arms. He struggled, but a hand venturing cautiously to his ears calmed him somewhat as Roy moved to the couch, sitting with Edward still in his arms. "Ed?"

Edward turned away, though he did open his mouth. "What?" he asked grudgingly, attempting to scoot away. Roy was a bit too strong for him, though, and kept him there, even when Edward clawed at his hands.

"I want to talk to you."

-------------------------------------------------

Ed sighed, but finally acknowledged and sat on his former superior's lap. (He'd been discharged a few weeks ago: deemed unable to work.) "Kay, fine. Spit it out, then."

Roy paused, and Ed didn't think he was going to say anything. Till, of course, he did. "What I did last night.." Edward stiffened, but didn't move and let Roy finish. "You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry."

The blonde, seeing that this was the case, and he nodded. "I know." But what scared him the most, even more than the bottle, was when Colonel Roy Mustang wrapped his arms around him and pulled the child-size chimera into a hug.

And it was confirmed: the apology was accepted.

/I have my reasons why../

-------------------------------------------------

Can't keep the angst going! Gah! We want angstyyyyy!


End file.
